Sayonara Memories
by artist4thesoul
Summary: Hinata never got the chance to confess to Naruto. Now three years later she is given a chance by a "mysterious" person. Who is this person? Will Hinata confess or not? Read if you want to know.


_**Sayonara Memories: One Shot**_

_**A/N: This one shot is based off the music video and song Sayonara Memories by Supercell. This one shot will be based off of what happens in the music video with my own little twists and adding one of my favorite couples, Naruto and Hinata! If you haven't listened to this song or have seen the music video I suggest that you should listen to it and see how you like it. Enjoy my one shot minna! (Means everyone, I think I spelled it wrong) Oh and I think this was meant to be their theme song! (My opinion though.) **_

_**P.S: BAD GRAMMAR! And hope the characters aren't OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any shape or form; I'm only allowed to use them for my amusement in fanfictions.**_

"Sakura_ ga saku yo"_

"_Minareta itsumo no sakamichi ni"_

"_Ah wakare wo"_

In the hidden leaf village of Konoha, a young 16-year-old heiress by the name Hinata Hyuuga sat in her room, at her desk with a small envelope in her hands. Her pale lavender eyes were ruefully looking at the small bright orange envelope. On the front it only had two words on it that said _'Naruto Uzumaki'. _Yes the hyper-active ninja that she had admired and adored since the academy days with him that slowly started to turn into love. Love. Hinata never thought that she would fall in love but she was glad she fell in love with him.

In that small envelope she was holding held all her feelings and thoughts about him. Hinata was always the shy one and couldn't even talk to him without stuttering and blushing a deep red or maybe even faint at times. But that was when they were younger as genin and now as a jounin she barely stuttered anymore and didn't faint but only blushed when she was around Naruto. She was supposed to give her letter to the one she loved but fate wasn't kind to her on that day.

"_Naite waratta ano hibi"_

"_Nandaka kinou no koto no you"_

"_Kono michi wa sou"_

"_Mirai e tsuzuku michi"_

"_Sonna ki ga shita no"_

_Flashback_

_**A 12-year-old Hinata was walking down the busy streets of Konoha looking for someone. The person she was looking for Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata decided that she would finally tell Naruto her feelings. Not through speaking but through words of a letter that she carried in the pocket of her fluffy jacket. She practically searched everywhere in Konoha. First she went to Ichiraku's and to her surprise he wasn't there eating his usual dozen bowls of ramen. Then she went to Team 7's training grounds knowing that he would be training extensively to become stronger( it wasn't like she stalked him more as admiring him from afar). But again to her surprise he wasn't there training. Hinata then continued going to different places where the blonde ninja would be at (again not stalking). She thought that she searched everywhere but then she realized that there was one more place left for her to look, the academy.**_

_**The sun was still in the sky but she knew that in a couple hours it was going to be dark. She went at a quick pace towards the academy. The letter in her pocket felt as if it was slowly becoming heavier as she came closer and closer to the academy. She felt scared but she also felt something else as well.**_

_**She felt confident. **_

"_Reinen yori hayai kaika yousou wo"_

"_KIMI wa ureshigatteta"_

"_Watashi wa waratta "sou da ne"_

"_Tte itta"_

"_Ato sukoshi shitara mou"_

"_Koko ni wa modorenai noni"_

_**Hinata finally reached her destination and started to walk around the area. She decided to use her Byakugan to see if anyone was around; she saw no one except one person. The said person was on the lonely swing which he used to be at every day watching everyone else playing, talking with their friends; while he was left alone looking upon everyone with his shielded blue eyes. That person was Naruto. Hinata froze and warmth was starting to come on her cheeks. **_

_**Mustering all the courage she could she started to walk towards him. But Naruto got up from the swing and turned towards the direction she was at. Blue eyes meeting pale lavender eyes, for a moment their eyes stayed that way until Hinata looked down playing with her hands and her cheeks a cheery red. While she was looking down Naruto looked at her with a fond smile.**_

"_**Hey, Hinata!"**_

"_**H-Hello Nar-ruto kun." She mentally smacked herself for stuttering, all her confidence was gone.**_

"_**What do you need?" said Naruto with a curious look on his face.**_

"_Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo"_

"_KIMI ni uchiakeru to shitara nante"_

"_Tsutaeyou saisho de saigo"_

"_Itsuka issho ni kaetta michi wa" _

"_Watashi ni totte tokubetsu na omoide" _

"_Wasurenai yo" _

"_Sayonara MEMORIIZU"_

"_Haru ga kitara" _

"_Sorezore no michi wo"_

"_**Oh-h I… I…," Hinata's courage was slowly disappearing; her mind became blank forgetting about confessing her admiration for him and the envelope that was tucked in her coat pocket.**_

"_**I-I just want-ted to see h-how y-you were."**_

"_**Oh," said Naruto. His eyes widened and glowed brighter.**_

"_**Well, I was just seating here and remembering how I was before to how I am now for one last time."**_

"_**One last time?" Hinata squeaked out. Why did Naruto say that? Was he leaving?**_

"_**Yeah, I'm going to go train with Ero-Sensei for three years!"**_

_**The envelope in her pocket was weighing down like a ton of bricks were put in her pocket. Her heart was thumping quickly by the second and she was trying her hardest with keeping the tears from coming out. **_

"_**I didn't k-know. I-I hope you d-do gre-eat in your t-training."**_

"_**Thanks Hinata! I'll do my best, Dattebyo!" Hinata smiled softly his catchphrase always cheered her up. Naruto stood silent just staring at the lavender-eyed girl.**_

"_**Again Hinata thanks. When I come back how about we get some ramen together?" All Hinata could do was nod her head up and down. Naruto gave her one of his big, bright smiles. This was her last moment with Naruto and she was happy that she was able to see his smile.**_

"_**Well Hinata I got to get going and pack. Remember in three years we'll be eating delicious ramen."**_

"_**O-Of course Naruto-kun, a promise is a promise."**_

"_**If it's a promise, than it better be a pinky promise." Both of them raised one hand leaving there pinkies out, tying them together swearing to there promise.**_

"_**And now to seal our promise, with a kiss." Hinata's eyes widened and her slightly pink cheeks become a blazing red all over again.**_

"_**A k-k-kis-s?"**_

"_**Of course!" With that Naruto went close to Hinata's face and placed a kiss on her cheek.**_

"_**Now you have to kiss me." Hinata thought she was going to faint when she made eye contact with him. She thought she was going to faint when they made their pinky promise. Now she was sure that after Naruto kissed her and now he was asking her to kiss him that she would faint.**_

_**But she didn't. Using all her willpower she slowly made her way to his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Backing away Hinata was mentally congratulating herself from not fainting. Naruto was rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face.**_

"_**Bye Hinata!"**_

"_**Bye Naruto-kun." Naruto started to run and Hinata watched as his silhouette disappeared from her view.**_

_**Then Hinata fainted. Even with all her willpower and self-control being so close to Naruto and kissing him was something she couldn't handle. But, she did.**_

"_Mata aeru hi wo negate" _

"_Sayonara" _

"_Chiisaku tsubuyaita" _

"_Sora wa ano hi to kawarazu" _

"_Aokute dakara chotto naketa"_

_End Flashback_

Sighing she fingered the envelope a bit more wanting it to be in the hands of her crush and not in her hands. Again she sighed and put the letter down on her desk just staring at it wishing it was with the knuckle head ninja but it was still there. Her eyes felt droopy and slowly she rested her head on her arms and fell into a sleep filled of dreams of her crush.

As Hinata was sleeping soundly a ghostly shadow walked up to Hinata and looked at her. The shadow was of a 12-year-old Hinata but she had a mischievous glint in her pale eyes. Young Hinata looked at her older self once more and took the letter. Hinata started to stir and she opened her eyes and saw that her letter was gone and as she frantically stood up she saw her younger self by the door with the letter in her hand. The younger one giggled and left leaving Hinata in the room. Hurryingly, Hinata put on her shoes and chased after her younger self.

"_Waza to toomawari shita no"_

"_Sukoshi demo nagaku KIMI no tonari ni itakute"_

"_Watashi wa odokete machigaeta!"_

"_Tte itta"_

"_KIMI wa warau sono kao ga"_

"_Mabushikute me wo sorashita"_

Being a ninja did have its perks especially chasing down a shadow of her 12-year-old self giggling and mocking her with her letter. She ran as quickly as she could following her younger self though the lifeless streets of Konoha. It seemed that her younger self was trying to lead her somewhere but where?

Hinata kept on running and running, sweat beading down her forehead, blood pumping quickly, and the adrenaline rushing inside of her. She wouldn't give up; she still kept on chasing her younger self and all for her letter. A letter declaring her admiration and love for him, saying how she truly felt about him and that someday he will become Hokage. I guess love does many things to people especially having a shadow of your younger self take your love letter and having to run all over Konoha for it. Finally her younger self stopped, she went up to Hinata, gave her back the letter, and disappeared with a content look on her face.

"_Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo"_

"_Mune ni daite kono michi wo aruita"_

"_Oboeteru ano toki KIMI wa"_

"_Watashi no namae wo yonde kureta"_

"_Futari yuugure no kaerimichi de"_

"_Wasurenai yo" _

"_Sayonara MEMORIIZU"_

"_Deaeta koto"_

"_Kansha shiteru"_

Hinata was overjoyed that her letter was back with her and she suddenly realized her surroundings. She was at the academy and in front of the tree, the tree where Naruto and she made their promise and where she was going to confess her feelings for him. Suddenly she started to giggle and then laugh. She remembered how she was backing then to now.

From shy to confident.

From weak to strong.

From admiring Naruto to loving him.

"_Hajimete mita mankai no sakura"_

"_Are kara dore kurai kawareta'n darou"_

She has changed and is thankful for that. Even though she couldn't confess to Naruto before doesn't mean that someday she can. Someday she will confess her feelings to him but for now she was fine to wait or even try practicing a bit now.

She stood in front of the swing, bowing slightly with the letter held in front of her. She said:

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata!"

Hinata stood up straight and froze, quickly hiding the letter in her pocket she turned and saw Naruto. Her facing was red all over and she was silently praying that Naruto didn't hear what she said.

"H-hello Naruto-kun. By a-any chance you didn't h-hear me say a-anything?"

"No I didn't. What are you doing here, especially since it's about to be midnight?"

"Oh I… I was just h-having an n-nightly stroll."

"That's cool but really what were you doing?"

"Um, w-w-well I… I w-was" Hinata didn't know what to do. Tell him that she was chasing after a shadow of her younger self that stole her letter and gave it back to her at the same spot she was going to confess to him before he left for his 3 year journey? That's just crazy!

"Hinata its ok you don't have to tell me." Relief showed on her face.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." Naruto had a light pink blush on his face from seeing her smile. He smiled as well.

"T-then what a-about you Naruto-kun, why a-are you here?" Naruto's eyes widened for a second and then returned to normal but with a red blush marring his face.

"Same as you I decided to take a walk." Hinata looked into his eyes, he wasn't lying but there was something else that she couldn't describe. Embarrassment?

"O-Ok Naruto-kun I need to r-return home now. Ja ne." She started to walk away but Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"WAIT HINATA, I need to ask you something first."

"What is i-it Naruto-kun?"

"Well, remember when we pinky promised each other that we would get some ramen when I came back?"

"H-hai."

"We never got the chance to get that ramen together so I was wondering if tomorrow you want to get ramen with me." Hinata's hearts was beating loudly and she felt so happy that she wanted to cheer and shout while cartwheeling all over the place.

"Hai Naruto-kun I would like that very much."

"YOSH! I'll see you around noon tomorrow at Ichiraku's tomorrow, ok."

Hinata happily nodded with a serene smile on her face.

"Dattebyo! I'll see you tomorrow Hinata!"

"_Hitomi mita toki no omotta'n da"_

"_Kono hito no koto suki ni narisou tte"_

"_Nande kana wakannai yo"_

"_Sore kana no mainichi wa totemo tanoshikutte"_

"_Dakedo onaji kurai ni tsurakatta'n da"_

"_Gomen ne nanka umaku ienai yo"_

"_Dakara watashi KIMI to nante iu ka"_

"_Ima no mama sayonara shitakunai no"_

"_Tomodachi no mama ja mou iya na no"_

"_Iou to omotte ita"_

"_Watashi KIMI no, KIMI no koto zutto zutto"_

"_Mae kara suki dashita"_

No words could come out of her mouth from all the happiness she felt. She just nodded again and waved Naruto good-bye and headed back home. Naruto watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He slowly grabbed a slightly rumpled, lavender card from his pocket and on it was 'Hinata Hyuuga'. He lied when he said he didn't hear her and he whispered:

"I love you too, Hinata-chan."

Soon he will tell her those words, soon he will tell her he heard, and soon he will confess to her under this tree with his own letter.

"_Aa yatto ieta"_

_**A/N: I finished my first one-shot for Naruto and Hinata! Leave reviews and feedback because I need it and also go on my profile to see my other fanfic if you want. Also I'm a bit rusty with Naruto so I will update myself with the new episodes and manga. Thanks for reading! Ja ne minna! **_

_**P.S: Do you think I should make this a two-show but for Naruto? **_


End file.
